


Uncommonly Quiet

by namelessfedah



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Growing Up, Italian, Kids, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Mute Louis, SO MUCH FLUFF, Translation, selective mutism
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-15 11:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13612851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namelessfedah/pseuds/namelessfedah
Summary: Louis ed Harry si incontrano in giovane età. Louis non parla. Ad Harry non importa. Col tempo, poi, crescono.





	1. Cinque Anni

**Author's Note:**

> **Attenzione** : questa storia NON è mia. L'autrice è [questionmxrk](http://www.wattpad.com/user/questionmxrk) su Wattpad che purtroppo ha eliminato la storia originale, ma che prima di farlo mi ha gentilmente dato il [permesso](https://36.media.tumblr.com/bb83532cf64e6a4e1a07fd88f23eec2d/tumblr_nzf56lLwfM1suwkmco1_540.jpg) di tradurla qui.

 

"Non parla?" chiese delicatamente Anne tenendo per mano suo figlio di appena cinque anni. Harry iniziava ad essere annoiato dalla conversazione, voleva solo andare a giocare con il bambino lì presente, bambino appena trasferitosi nella casa dall'altra parte della strada insieme ad un mucchio di ragazzine e sua madre.

"No, uhm. È muto. I dottori dicono sia a causa di un passato...uhm, non mi sento molto a mio agio..."

"Oh, certo. Scusi l'impertinenza," replicò frettolosamente Anne.

Harry diede un piccolo strattone alla mano di sua madre, osservando il piccolo guardarli nascosto da dietro le gambe di sua madre. Anne ed Harry si erano presentati a casa dei nuovi vicini con una torta (che Harry aveva aiutato a preparare!) ed erano in piedi sul portico intenti a conversare.

"Si, caro?" chiese Anne.

"'lo!" chiamò Harry, agitando la piccola manina verso il bimbo sulla porta, che si nascose velocemente dietro Jay. Harry mise su un piccolo broncio demoralizzato, ma la donna si affrettò a fornirgli una spiegazione.

"Oh, tesoro, lui...a lui non piace molto parlare. Non è colpa tua," mormorò.

"Oh." Replicò Harry. "Possiamo ancora giocare?"

Jay lanciò un'occhiata dietro le sue spalle, osservando suo figlio mordicchiarsi nervosamente il labbro inferiore, gli occhioni blu spalancati all'idea di dover interagire con un altro essere umano. "Uhm... mi dispiace, piccolo, magari un'altra volta. È stato un piacere conoscervi entrambi."

-

"Ciao!" gridò una voce proveniente dall'altra parte della strada spaventando Louis, seduto sul portico intento a leggere un libro (osservare le figure) su Spider-Man. Louis alzò lo sguardo, scrutando il bambino con un cespuglio di riccioli in testa del giorno precedente calciare una palla nel suo giardino.

Louis riportò lo sguardo sul suo libro, sperando che il ragazzino andasse via. Non ebbe fortuna, tuttavia, perché il riccio si era affrettato ad attraversare la strada, la palla da calcio stretta sotto il braccio.

"Il mio nome è Harry! Sono in prima elementare e sto imparando l'alf...alfabeto!" esclamò fiero, sedendosi accanto a Louis e dando un'occhiata al libro, "Wow! Puoi già leggerlo? Noi non siamo ancora arrivati alle parole grandi, ma alcune riesco a capirle!" indicò il libro e Louis sbuffò, ma lo lasciò fare, guardandolo leggere senza fatica la congiunzione 'e'.

"Qui dice 'e'," lo informò Harry sorridendo a trentadue denti, le fossette a bucargli le guance. Il sorriso svanì tuttavia all'assenza di una risposta da parte di Louis. "Vuoi ancora giocare a calcio con me?"

Louis si morse il labbro inferiore fissando la palla bianca e nera tra le mani di Harry, sporca d'erba e fango, e prendendo un grosso respiro scosse la testa e si alzò in piedi, camminando all'interno della casa, rivolgendo ad Harry nient'altro che un cenno della mano.


	2. Sette Anni

 

"Louis può giocare fuori oggi?" chiese Harry non appena Jay aprì la porta.  
  
"Oh, ciao, Harry," Jay sorrise piano, notando il modo in cui il bimbo non si fosse ancora arreso nel voler giocare con suo figlio. Louis era seduto in cucina, leggendo un libro e bevendo succo di mela.  
  
Harry teneva stretta una palla da calcio tra le mani, le ginocchia sbucciare e le gambe sporche di terriccio.  
  
"Può giocare con me e Niall! Niall è tanto simpatico, e penso che a Louis piacerà giocare con noi," Harry annuì a se stesso, come per rafforzare il concetto.  
  
"Oh, uhm, io non..."  
  
"Ciao, Louis!" Harry agitò la piccola mano, vedendo Louis sporgersi oltre le gambe di sua madre, tenendo stretto il suo libro al petto. Voleva così tanto giocare a calcio con gli altri bambini. Amava davvero quello sport, ma aveva paura. E se non fosse piaciuto a nessuno? Se avessero pensato che fosse un mostro? "Vuoi giocare a calcio con me e Ni?"  
  
Louis si morse il labbro, prese un respiro profondo ed alzò lo sguardo verso sua madre, porgendole il suo libro. Poi si voltò nuovamente verso Harry ed annuì, portando il riccio a sorridere ampiamente. Era estremamente raro che Louis dicesse di si a delle richieste fatte da Harry. Aspettò mentre Louis afferrava le sue scarpe da ginnastica e le indossava frettolosamente, correndo poi insieme verso il parco alla fine della strada dove Niall, il biondino che viveva a poche case di distanza dalle loro,  stava aspettando.  
  
"Stai attento, Louis!" esclamò Jay, ma i due erano già troppo lontani per sentirla.  
  
"Penso che Niall ti piacerà tantissimo. È divertente ed ha un accento bellissimo. Viene dall'Irlanda. Non so dove si trovi." Harry scrollò le spalle, prendendo Louis per mano e trascinandolo verso il prato dove Niall era seduto, intento a strappare ciuffi d'erba annoiato. "Niall!"  
  
Il biondo alzò lo sguardo, sorridendo ampiamente. "Harry!"  
  
Si alzò in piedi, prendendo la palla dalle mani di Harry e poggiandola a terra, prima di guardare Louis. "Tu chi sei? Io sono Niall!"  
  
Louis si congelò, sentendo le guance surriscaldarsi e le mani iniziare a sudare. Guardò Harry in cerca d'aiuto, ma il riccio sembrava ignaro di tutto.  
  
"Hey? Non parli?" chiese Niall, accigliandosi. Louis aprì la bocca, ma non fuoriuscì nulla. Gli occhi iniziarono a riempirglisi di lacrime, sapeva che quella sarebbe stata una cattiva idea.   
  
"Niall! Non essere cattivo! Questo è il mio amico Louis. È probabilmente il mio migliore amico. E non gli piace parlare," lo salvò Harry, prendendogli la mano e stringendolo a se. Una volta lasciatolo andare, prese la palla ed iniziando a palleggiare maldestramente corse via. Niall squittì sorpreso, correndogli dietro.   
  
"Andiamo, Lou!" esclamò Harry, correndo via da Niall. Louis sorrise, affrettandosi dietro i due, e sentendosi più felice di quanto non fosse mai stato nella sua intera vita.


	3. Nove Anni

 

"Devo andare a scuola," spiegò Harry, seduto accanto a Louis sul gradino del portico di quest'ultimo mentre faceva rimbalzare la palla tra le gambe. "Proprio come  _tutti i giorni_ , ed ho tantissimi compiti da fare. Tu non vai a scuola?"

Louis scosse la testa ed indicò la sua casa.

"Studi a casa?" chiese Harry, le sopracciglia aggrottate mentre scrutava la casa di Louis come se non l'avesse mai vista prima. "Tua madre è una maestra?"

Louis sorrise, scuotendo la testa. Nonostante Harry e Louis avessero la stessa età, Louis era mentalmente più grande di Harry, più maturo. Era probabilmente a causa di tutti i libri letti mentre Harry era via, quasi tutto il giorno.

"Oh, ma può insegnarti lei tutto ciò che ci insegnano a scuola?" mormorò Harry. "Strano. Mia mamma non può farlo. Vuoi giocare a calcio?"

Ed andava a finire sempre così, Harry passava tutto il tempo a farneticare riguardo ai suoi pensieri mentre Louis sedeva in silenzio ed annuiva qua e là.

Così Harry prese Louis per mano ed insieme attraversarono la strada verso il suo giardino, la palla stretta sotto il braccio. Una volta arrivati lasciò cadere la palla, ma non la mano di Louis. Una macchina parcheggiò nel vialetto, proprio mentre Harry stava facendo oscillare la mano dell'altro avanti e indietro, raccontandogli ciò che aveva fatto a scuola quel giorno. Era il padre di Harry, appena tornato a casa dal lavoro, che si accigliò notando suo figlio stringere la mano del vicino.

"Harry, non stringere la sua mano in quel modo," l'uomo scattò, ed Harry si accigliò, lasciando la mano di Louis.

"Okay, papà."

Louis teneva lo sguardo basso, era sempre stato leggermente spaventato dal padre di Harry. Non appena l'uomo fece il suo ingresso in casa, Harry sospirò.

"Mia mamma e mio papà ultimamente litigano ed urlano tanto. Tantissimo." Harry si morse il labbro voltandosi verso la palla. "Ma noi possiamo ancora giocare, non preoccuparti."

Louis sorrise leggermente, prendendo la palla e palleggiando per il prato.

"Hey!" si lagnò Harry, ridacchiando e correndo verso Louis, attaccandolo e facendolo finire a terra. Rise sguaiatamente, mentre Louis sorrise ampiamente steso a terra, Harry era sopra di lui ma la cosa non lo infastidiva affatto. Harry improvvisamente si accigliò, mordendosi il labbro prima di chiedere, "Louis, ma tu perché non parli? Non vuoi?"

Il sorriso di Louis vacillò, e si tese sotto Harry, le lacrime a riempirgli gli occhi. Si mise seduto, portando Harry a spostarsi.

"No, non piangere! Mi dispiace!" lo supplicò Harry, afferrando la mano di Louis. E ciò calmava sempre il piccolo ragazzo, quando Harry lo toccava o gli stava accanto, la sua voce era come un calmante. "Non devi dirmelo se non vuoi."

Louis annuì, posando il capo sulla spalla di Harry, desiderando di potergli dire quanto significasse per lui. Tracciò delle parole sul prato, e nessuno seppe ciò che aveva scritto tranne lui:

_Grazie._


	4. Undici Anni

 

"Mamma e Papà si sono separati," Harry tirò su col naso, asciugandosi gli occhi con il dorso della mano. Louis lo coinvolse in un abbraccio, sentendosi leggermente in imbarazzo poiché Harry aveva iniziato a crescere velocemente, diventando finalmente più alto di Louis. Erano sempre stati della stessa altezza, era solo una questione di tempo.

Louis non disse niente, sperando che un abbraccio sarebbe bastato. Notò il blocco dove stava svolgendo i suoi compiti a casa proprio quando Harry era arrivato dopo essere sceso dallo scuolabus. Sciolse velocemente l'abbraccio, afferrarlo e scarabocchiando sul margine della pagina:

_Mi dispiace :(_

Harry sorrise leggermente, "Credo sia la prima cosa che tu mi abbia mai detto."

Louis sorrise a sua volta, lasciando un bacio sulla fronte di Harry come a rivolgergli parole di conforto.

"Non ti piacerebbe frequentare una vera scuola? Con me? C'è anche Niall, ed abbiamo conosciuto due ragazzi, Liam e Zayn, e sono super simpatici," chiese Harry, giocherellando con i lacci delle sue scarpe.

Louis si morse il labbro, scrollando le spalle. Harry ridacchiò, indicando il blocco. Louis alzò gli occhi al cielo, scrivendo frettolosamente la sua risposta:

_E se venissi a scuola insieme a te, e le persone pensassero che sono stano perché non so parlare?_

Harry lo lesse (impossessandosi della matita per scrivere 'strano' al posto di 'stano') prima di incontrare gli occhi di Louis, "Ti proteggerò io," sembrò poi rileggere più attentamente la frase, chiedendo dolcemente, "Non puoi o non vuoi?"

Louis rilesse ciò che aveva scritto, e guardò altrove.

"Scusa, Lou," disse Harry, e poi ci fu silenzio. Harry prese lentamente la mano di Louis, intrecciando le loro dita in maniera innocua, due migliori amici sul portico di Louis proprio come lo erano stati per i sei anni precedenti. Louis sorrise leggermente, osservando le loro mani.

Non aveva bisogno di parlare, aveva Harry. 


	5. Tredici Anni

 

"Ho paura di andare al liceo, Louis. Non lo so. C'è questa ragazza nella mia classe che mi ha chiesto di andare al cinema con lei. Si chiama Taylor, ed è carina, credo, ma-" Harry notò il volto inacidito di Louis e ridacchiò, "Cosa?"

Louis scosse la testa e si morse il labbro.

Harry dimenticò subito la cosa, ad ogni modo, "Tu andrai al liceo? Potresti venire con me!"

Louis scosse nuovamente il capo, facendo la linguaccia ad Harry. Harry rise, posando il capo sulla spalla di Louis. Louis percepì le guance andargli a fuoco, trovando la cosa alquanto strana. Insomma, quello era solo Harry, no? Allora perché stava diventando tutto accaldato e nervoso per un semplice gesto d'amicizia?

"Quindi, Taylor vuole che vada al cinema con lei, e mi ha detto che magari potremmo diventare fidanzato e fidanzata, ma non..." Harry raddrizzò la schiena, le sopracciglia aggrottate teneramente ed il viso bloccato in un enorme broncio. "Non sembra la cosa giusta, capisci? Con te, Louis, mi sento come a casa. Ma dovrebbero piacermi le ragazze, o almeno è ciò che mi ha detto mio papà prima che mamma lo mandasse via di casa. Lei ha incontrato un altro uomo, comunque, si chiama Robin ed è molto gentile con me."

Louis non parlò, ovviamente, mentre erano seduti sul portico. Voleva tornassero ad avere cinque anni, quando piangere per delle ginocchia sbucciate era ancora accettabile, quando tenere il proprio migliore amico per mano andava bene.

"Va tutto bene?" chiese Harry, il volto preoccupato mentre asciugò una lacrima solitaria dalla guancia di Louis. Louis non si era nemmeno reso conto di star piangendo, solo stare accanto ad Harry in quel momento era travolgente, e non si era mai sentito in quel modo prima. Un'ondata di emozioni lo travolse, e strinse forte Harry in un abbraccio, per poi alzarsi e precipitarsi dentro.

Harry rimase seduto sul portico, i denti affondati nel labbro inferiore mentre pensava al perché Louis fosse scappato via in quel modo.


	6. Quindici Anni

 

Harry si comportava in modo strano negli ultimi tempi, constatò Louis mentre aspettava seduto sul suo portico che il riccio tornasse a casa da scuola. Harry non si fermava più a casa sua da un po', e Louis iniziava a preoccuparsi. Aveva fatto qualcosa di sbagliato? Harry era infastidito dal fatto che Louis non parlasse?

Louis fissò le sue scarpe, finché non sentì delle chiacchiere rumorose. Alzò lo sguardo per vedere Harry camminare accanto ad un ragazzo dai capelli corvini. Sul suo lato di strada.

Contemplò l'opzione di alzarsi ed entrare in casa, ma Harry alzò lo sguardo e lo vide, le guance arrossate ed un enorme sorriso stampato in faccia. "Hey! Louis!" lo salutò, come se si fossero visti un giorno prima, non una settimana.

Louis ricambiò timidamente il saluto, alzandosi in piedi mentre con l'altra mano giocherellava con l'orlo della sua maglietta firmata Vans.

"Sei tu il ragazzo che non parla? Harry parla un sacco di te!" il ragazzo dai capelli scuri sorrise, ed Harry diventò scarlatto, spingendolo leggermente.

"Zayn!" si lagnò Harry.

Quindi era questo che Harry aveva fatto per tutto quel tempo? Prenderlo in giro con quel Zayn? Louis sentì le lacrime riempirgli gli occhi al pensiero, ed abbassò nuovamente lo sguardo, sperando di non piangere.

"Stai bene, amico?" chiese Zayn, il sorriso ormai scomparso.

"Uh, Zayn, ci vediamo a casa mia, okay?" Harry disse, o meglio ordinò al suo amico. Zayn annuì, attraversando la strada dirigendosi poi a casa del riccio, dove i due avrebbero quel pomeriggio lavorato ad un progetto di biologia. Harry camminò verso il portico dove Louis stava cercando con tutte le sue forze di tenere a bada le proprie emozioni. "Lou, piccolo, cosa c'è che non va?"

E non appena il nomignolo fuoriuscì dalle sue labbra, Harry arrossì furiosamente, portando Louis a sorridere leggermente, scuotendo la testa come a dire che non ci fosse niente che non andava.

Harry annuì, ed i due rimasero in silenzio per un momento. Harry continuava ad osservare meticolosamente le labbra di Louis, le iridi verdi scattavano da quelle blu di Louis, alle sue labbra, e poi ancora. Prima che Louis potesse chiedergli spiegazioni dubbioso, Harry premette le labbra sulle sue, completamente sicuro del gesto.

Louis era troppo sorpreso per fare qualsiasi cosa, gli occhi spalancati, ma dopo un po' si tirò via, le lacrime ad inondargli il volto.

Non riusciva a respirare. Non riusciva a muoversi, l'unica cosa che riusciva a sentire era il debole suono delle scuse di Harry.

Nononono, quello era il motivo per cui si erano trasferiti. Louis lasciò uscire un singhiozzo, la mano stretta davanti alla bocca mentre si lasciò cadere sulle ginocchia. Le labbra ancora sensibili dal bacio, la mente bloccata sui ricordi del passato.

La porta d'ingresso si aprì silenziosamente, ed un momento dopo Jay era in piedi sul portico. "Lou-?" notò poi Harry scusarsi, quasi in lacrime lui stesso. "Cosa gli hai fatto?" sibilò lei, tirando su Louis ed accompagnandolo dentro.

"Niente, signora. Io non ho-"

"Vai via. Ora. E non tornare per un po', okay?" gli rivolse un'occhiataccia, voltandosi e chiudendosi la porta alle spalle, provocando un forte tonfo. Lasciò Harry, lì in piedi, sotto shock, i sentimenti la confusione a travolgerlo. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehilà! Sto studiando per l'ultimo esame della sessione, uccidetemi. 
> 
> Anyway, Louis è così insicuro e distrutto :( la sua reazione è dovuta al motivo per cui è caduto nel suo mutismo selettivo, capirete tutto nel prossimo capitolo (che arriverà moolto presto, eheh).  
> Harold, in compenso, sta iniziando a comprendere la sua sessualità, uhuh.  
> Voi cosa ne pensate? Scrivetemelo nei commenti!!
> 
> Non c'entra niente e non vi interessa, ma cosa ne pensate delle nuove copertine? Ero indecisa se farle a sei immagini o no, alla fine l'ho fatto e devo dire che a me piacciono parecchio!! Let me know!!
> 
> A prestissimo.  
>  _-fedah_

**Author's Note:**

> Salve! Eccomi qui con una nuova traduzione, ho amato questa storia nonostante la brevità dei capitoli e spero lo farete anche voi!
> 
>  
> 
> _-fedah_


End file.
